


Dragon Aspects

by Usami_Haruka



Category: Junjou Romantica, Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi, World of Warcraft
Genre: F/M, Female ukes, Ukes are dragon aspect
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2020-05-15 20:33:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19303327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Usami_Haruka/pseuds/Usami_Haruka
Summary: Over the centuries the stories of the Dragon aspects and their children were lost except to a select few. A select few who view them as evil rather than the gods they once were. Mourning the loss of their predecessors the children go into hiding since no one believed they existed. they settle down finding lovers they wish to cherish but what happens once they were found





	1. Loss of the aspects

**Aspect of the Wild: Misaki - The dreamer**

* * *

 Misaki sobbed she knelt beside the fallen green dragon "No, no this shouldn't have happened" She cried as the dragons form altered into that of a human. Misaki shifted closer her green eyes watching in awe as she scooped up the body "no mother please dont go" Misaki cried into the womans grassy green hair "mother please"

A woman knelt beside her, her eyes concerned, her firey red her blowing around her "Ysera is gone, my dear, Xavier has already gotten into the hearts of many, she would be glad she was free, she's the Aspect of the wild, of the emerald dream, if he had her the druids wouldn't stand a chance" the woman cooed "My darling niece, please do not cry for her, she is at peace" Misaki lent into her and hiroki sat at her other side 

"We need to go, more of Xavier's minions are coming" Hiroki said as Ysera's body fade and rose to become the stars. the woman nodded

"We must hide, we cannot let Xavier win" she added steeping away from Misaki and Hiroki her form altered into a huge dragon before lowering herself so the young Misaki and Hiroki could climb aboard before taking off into the air soaring to their hiding place.

* * *

  **Aspect of Magic: Masamune - The spell weaver**

* * *

 

Masamune watched as the various object floated around as his father cleans up their small hiding spot. "Dad do you really need to do that, im always ducking flying objects" Masamune groused as he ducked his way through the living room.

"Nonsense" Kalecgos smiled "We're aspects Masamune, we have to keep sharp"  he added as everything flew into place, "How was school? was she there?" he asked.

"No, she's just vanished" Masamune held out his hand and in a flash of blue a piece of paper appeared in his hand. "It's also that time"  Kalecgos gave Masamune a sad look

"Im sorry, Masamune..."

"I know you gotta be hidden" Masamune sighed as kalecgos pulled him into a hug

"Tell me your choice, my boy" the elder aspect smiled "I know whereever you go will be good, My little mage" Suddenly the small house shook and Kalegos moved away from his sn to see what was going on before backing away from the window. "Masamune run"

"What? Dad!"

"Run! you know where you can go just run" Kalecgos gripped his son's shoulders "Masamune, I couldn't stand Xavier getting his hands on you, please just go my little mage" Masamune nodded tears flooding his eyes 

"I'll be waiting..." Masamune hiccuped

"I know, now go" Kalecgos guided masamune away and Masamune scrambled to safety when an explosion of magic knocked the wind out of Masamunes lungs and the mana that flowed through all living things was temporarily drained. Masamune turned attempting to spark any part of his magic but paled and looked towards what once was his home "No..." before he could shout the warning he heard his father's cry of pain and a flood of his fathers magic in his system. knowing their was nothing he could do he ran to his cousins

* * *

  **Aspect of Life: Hiroki - The life binder**

* * *

 

Hiroki held the sobbing Misaki as she felt within herself for the links to the other Aspects. Both the okder woman and hiroki shuddered at the feel of the loss of Kalecgos. "Mother, Masamune, he's still..." **  
**

"I know my darling" the woman smiled sadly "My brother wouldn't let his son suffer his face"

"Alexstrasza why did we have to hide!?" Misaki sobbed "Why couldnt we stand together"

Alexstrasza knelt before Misaki "I know this is hard but you are the new aspect of the wild misaki just as masamune is the new aspect of Magic, and Hiroki when I pass the aspect of life. bound as siblings just as we all were, we need to think about you making it through" Alexstrasza smiled cupping both the younger girl's cheeks "you children are our pride, your fathers would have been proud should they have seen you now, just as the boys' mothers would have been"

the two girls looked at each other as Misaki clung to Hiroki "Now that your champions are gone what could we possibly do" Hiroki whispered

"My dear, you will one day have your own" Alexstrasza smiled "Now I must go, I will check on the others, just stay here" Alexstrasza ordered as she stood and left her form returning to that of a dragon once she had left. Hiroki moved away from Misaki when she finally stopped crying. 

"We'll be ok Misaki" Hiroki soothed their dragons eyes meeting "we're dragon aspects, we do what we need to, we have the bronze blue Red green and black dragonflight at our backs we just have to be careful for now"

"The dragonflight...huh?" Misaki took a deep breath walking over to help her cousin who was cleaning the dishes. Just as Hiroki turned to hand Misaki a cup she gasped dropping it as the sound of a dragon's cries rang through the night "Hiroki?" Misaki asked cautiously.

"Alexstrasza... is gone..." Hiroki shook

"Oh hiroki..." Misaki cooed pulling her close 

"We need to move...quickly before they find us too" Hiroki sniffed as she pulled misaki out of the house both sprinting for their lives

* * *

  **Aspect of Time: Kou -The timeless one**

* * *

 

Nozdormu watched as his son as Kou watched back. the aspect enjoying how attentive his son was. Kou watched as his father examined the flows of time, examining events of the past, shaping fates of the humans unaware, such is that of the lord of time. Kou was eager to learn despite already being nearly as good as his father . Stopping his flow he turned his attention fully to his son. "Isn't their something youd rather be doing boy? like a painting you were planning on entering in your school competetion?"

"its done~" Kou chimed "its even twisted to look villainous" he added 

"Good, as proud as I am of your works, I dont want them outing you" Nozdormu smiled "Come my boy, we must get ready for Alexstrasza" he added leading his son towards the door in order to greet the dragon. once they stepped out they saw her form just as it came crashing down into the earth her eyes lifeless. Nozdormu closed his eyes looking at her timeline, to study what happened before turning to Kou "Get out of here! find your cousins!" Nozdormu snarled and Kou merely backed up a few steps "Now, boy!" and with that Kou sprinted using his pauses in time to run farther and faster only to crash into another figure and backed up relaxing when he saw it was Masamune. 

"We need to go they got Alexstrasza and my father is..." Kou started 

"I know they got Mine and Ysera too" Masamune said sadly "Misaki and Hiroki are waiting with Thrall and Zen" Masamune added holding out his hand Kou took it and in a blue flash the were gone

* * *

  **Aspect of the elements: Zen - The Earth warder**

* * *

Zen sat with the girls when Masamune and Kou arrived, thrall ushering Kou into the living room with the girl. Hiroki ran to Kou hugging him tight "Im so glad you're okay, I just felt Nozdormus thread snap..."

Kou hugged her "I'm sorry about-"

"Dont say it. but thank you" Hiroki sighed.

"We should split up again" Misaki suddenly spoke earning everyone's attention.

"Misaki you were the one that said we should stick together" Masamune said quietly

"But now we have only one experienced Aspect left we dont stand a chance until we find our champions" Misaki answered

"Misaki is right" Thrall pointed out "Im the last aspecof my century left, its a matter of time before they find me as well" each of the new aspects looked down, including Zen

"we aren't hiding the right way though" Misaki pointed out as her eyes shifted into that of a normal human's forgoing the dragon irises "we need to blend in"

"Good call i have good people who are willing to take in each of you aspects, allow me in my final moments to get you all settled" Thrall smiled, Zen looked like he wanted to protest but kept his mouth shut knowing the truth

"The old gods took this too far" Masamune hissed

"But we have to deal with it" Hiroki pointed out "if this world is survive then we have to"

"We dont have time" Kou whispered "theyre here thrall"

Zen looked to thrall who smiled back "you know who they are Zen take them to them" Zen hugged thrall shaking "take care," thrall pushed him away "go before they close I will give you the time you need to hide"

Zen nodded leading the group out and away from the hidden home. Zen knew the second Thrall died, Hiroki let out a pained sob as soon as his light was snuffed out.

 

 


	2. The Dreamer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its the day of Ysera's death. While other's celebrate Misaki mourns and Akihiko finds out about Misaki after coming in contact with Nozdormu

**Misaki- The Dreamer**

* * *

 Misaki sat with Akihiko in a secluded part of the beach as they watched the sun set as fires lit along the other end and sounds of cheering. Leaning into Akihiko for warmth when the temperature dropped. it broke misaki's heart to see the fires light up as crowds gathered around them cheering as they each held a grene dragon in their hands tossing them around, being disrespectful to the being they represented. Akihiko had known better than to suggest to join them after the first time. Misaki would always just look up at the stars so when he suggested joining the first year they lived together he faced the worse of Misaki's wrath. He'd suggested it a week prior to the celebration thinking she just never really had the chance to go and until the day of the celebration when he saw her crying as she looked to the stars that he realized she wasn't like the others that hated the old dragon but that she believed other wise. After apologizing and holding her as she cried he never made that mistake again, and after figuring out that she loved looking at the stars that were shaped like Ysera and offered to take her to better places to view the stars. each time he was rewarded with kisses and 'thank you's and the brightest smile he'd seen from her.

so now here they were, near the caves that no one dared enter. stories suggested Nozdormu's champion died in those caves. Misaki knew otherwise it was merely the place he hide one of his weapons. Kou never moved it deeming it safe there. Misaki was extremely aware of it but didn't pay any mind to it. She was happy as the stars appeared one by one in the shape of her mother's dragon from as the universe mourned over the loss of the aspect, the wild growth around the area thrummed with life calling out to misaki offering comfort to the Aspect's successor. She sighed contently. Akihiko had always found places surrounded by nature, seemingly thinking it would be good for someone who worships Ysera to be surrounded by what she represented to Misaki. And she couldn't love him more for it.

"Are you warm enough?" Akihiko asked as he wrapped them both in a blanket his tone soothing.

"I am thank you Usagi-san" Misaki smiled kissing his cheek. Another thing she loved about him is the fact he never tried anything with her on the days Aspects have been said to fall. He respected the fact she mourned over gods people hated and she loved it. 

"Look" Akihiko sid pointing to the sky "she's out" Akihiko added as Misaki shot her head towards the sky and smiled. Akihiko may not have shared her belief but he respected it so seeing her smile light her face even as tears tracked down her face it was worth it. Misaki stood, later when her lover was asleep she'd turn into her dragon form to soar with her mother but for now she'd just admire the stars. Akihiko stood with her wrapping her n his arms as her attention stayed on the stars. He's always found these stars to be his favorite, the green tinge setting them apart from the rest.

After misaki relaxed in her lovers arms she heard the wilds screech at her and bile rose in her throat. Looking around a faint blood red shone beneath the sand and the once luscious green wilds had turned black with that same red glow. the red seemed to snake its way towards them and misaki's eyes widened and managed to push Akihiko out of the way before sickly vines burst from the ground in attempt to grasp misaki. "Run usagi-san! the caves" Akihiko nodded and dragged misaki towards the caves. once they reached the safety of the caves the red glow dared not enter but seemed to corner them in the cave. 

"It's wont come in...you dont think this is ysera's doing?"

"Ysera's dead the only power she had she no longer possesses, nor is it the others" Misaki snapped

"okay okay" Akihiko appeased. Looking around he found an object from within the cave. Misaki was too focused on the glow to notice Akihiko reach out for the golden orb. Misaki turned to see Akihiko reach for it but before she could cry out a warning Akihiko fell to his knees 

"Usagi-san!" She cried sliding to kneel beside his passed out form


	3. The Dreamer part 2: Revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akihiko and Nozdormu have a chat

Akihiko didn't know where he was, but he sure as hell knew it wasn't his world. Looking around it was just pure black with grains of sand floating around him, then suddenly a bright light flashed and he found himself within a garden. he was shocked to se  what looked like a family playing together with a body guard standing by. there was a small girl green eyes looked like dragons eyes and the tips of her brown hair were grassy green. the girl seemed familiar to him as she weaved her hands and a green light shone from her fingertips.

Then it hit him.

It was Misaki as a child.

he was so lively and happy then as she was now. Akihiko watched as she giggled small flowers blossoming in her wake. it must have been a dream Misaki, never possessed any magic. "That is where you are wrong" a voice said behind him. turning around Akihiko jumped at the sight of a large bronze dragon.

"W-who-?"

"I am Nozdormu. You are Usami Akihiko am I correct?" the man shifted into a human form his hair a sandy blonde, dragon's eyes peering back. Akihiko nodded not sure what to say. "As I'm sure you know I am the former Aspect of time. another "corrupt" dragon if you will"

"Then why are you talking with me if you think I believe that" Akihiko asked skeptically

"because, you have a connection to my niece" Nozdormu smiled looking to the image of misaki

"Misaki is your niece?" Akihiko asked 

"Misaki would never own up to her family tree with all the risks that come with it" Nozdormu said sadly 

"What risks could there possibly be?" Akihiko asked as he watched the family. the little misaki ran to the woman who scooped her up. the woman wore sheer clothing that almost reminded him of something someone would wear to sleep. her grass green hair tied in a pony tail. She reminded him of nature itself, it was calming

"Her mother was Ysera" Nozdormu said smiling sadly. Akihiko snapped his head to the aspect of time in shock "Ysera was the first of us to go, it took it's toll on them all"

"It explains alot about how she acts on the days of the aspects" Akihiko said looking back at the scene "So this is misaki's family? what about Takahiro?"

"Takahiro's family were friends to Ysera, when the last aspect passed they were scattered into these families to hide them" Nozdormu said "we each planted orb around this city and I weaved you destiny to find mine rather than Ysera's" Nozdormu's face went blank "We are all too over protective of our children it was best we dont talk to our own children's life partners" he added

"I see, so I should avoid Ysera" Akihiko asked 

"You wont have to, this is my last thread to this world, just as it is to the others. it has enough power to contact our child and one other, Mine was you and my son, Ysera is misaki and the partner to the aspect of Magic"

"I see" Akihiko murmured.

"Take care of my niece, I am trusting you with this information to help the Aspect of the wild" Nozdormu smiled 

"You can trust me" Akihiko nodded and before he knew it everything went black and he heard someone calling his name.

"Usagi-san please wake up" Misaki cooed worriedly and when he opened his eyes he was met with bright emerald eyes "You're awake" Misaki smiled "I was so worried you just collapsed"  Akihiko said nothing reaching out to run his fingers through her hair inspecting it "Usagi-san?"

"That was so weird" Akihiko whispered "I was talking with Nozdormu..." He saw Misaki stiffen at the comment and he knew instantly what he saw was real. Sitting up he pulled misaki into a kiss. He could care less that she was an aspect, she was still his Misaki. She relaxed into the kiss by the time he pulled away. "Is it true? Ysera is your mother"

Misaki didn't meet his eyes as she nodded. She was shocked when she was pulled into a loving hug "I'm so sorry Misaki, you shouldn't have to hide"

"Usagi-san..." Misaki burst into tears, she hadn't been able to confide in anyone in years. Having her lover's acceptance meant the world to her. Akihiko held her as she cried, for her loss of freedom, for her mother, her father, her aunt and uncles, the cousins she missed dearly. Once she calmed down Akihiko pulled away wiping away the tears with a smile. 

"This explains so much about you, you're as wild as your aspect" Akihiko chuckled making Misaki giggle as he pressed her forehead to his. Misaki flicked her gaze to the cave enterance 

"Guess this means we can get outta here now huh?" Misaki said as a green light encased her fingers which she burried into the ground making the sand beneath then glow green and race to the red and seem to purify the red glow hunting them and it seemed to slither off. Akihiko just watched in awe as they stood and made their way back home. Just seeing the simple act made him question why people believed Xavier to be their savior


	4. The Spell Weaver

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Masamune has a few tricks up his sleeve

**Masamune- The spell weaver**

* * *

   


Masamune sighed as he entered his apartment. It was the middle of summer the heat too much to really bare without an air conditioner. Masamune pressed a hand to the wall and a blue light pulsed through the room bringing down the temperature considerably to a comfortable feel. it wasn't long till Ritsu followed behind sighing at the cool feel of the room "Why is you're apartment so much more comfortable than mine?" She whined making her way to the living room and setting up for him to help her go through her work.

"You're welcome to move in"

"Like hell I would" Ritsu snapped starting to go through her story board. Masamune frowned used to these reactions as he sat beside her

"Ritsu" Masamune called earning the annoyed brunette's attention. he knew he had been going about this wrong and he guessed now was a better time than ever to fix it instead of continuing like the love sick idiot he was.  _better late than never I guess_ he thought "I want to  _properly_ talk... about us"

"There is no us"

"Ritsu" Masamune growled "I'm serious, there may be nothing between us right now but we honestly need to talk it out not this weird arguing then sleeping together bullshit" Ritsu's eyes widened when for a brief moment the room glowed an electric blue.

"I don't even get what there is to talk about, I'm not gonna say it" Ritsu relented 

"Why won't you? what can I do that can make up for what I did?" Masamune pleaded kneeling beside her.

"Takano I don't think there is... what you did broke me" Ritsu murmured looking away only for Masamune to cup her cheek bringing her gaze back.

"I know but I'm asking for a second chance, what I did was wrong and I'm not asking you to forgive me, I'm just asking you to give me a second chance" Masamune reasoned "Look, just a date, something just to show you how I really feel and if it doesn't feel genuine to you or I don't know its not your thing then I'll let it go I swear but I just want that second chance" he added.

Ritsu studied his face. This was out of character for him and it was heart breaking to see. one of the rare few times she saw his vulnerability. She didn't know what to do, she was scared, she'd put everything into him and he just laughed. But that was 10 years ago, maybe he has changed. suddenly she lent forward giving him a sweet kiss before looking him in the eye "I'm not gonna say it yet, but... I'll give you a chance to earn it"

Ritsu hadn't expected the reaction she got, but she can't say she was upset over it. Masamune's face lit up  like a Christmas tree and pulled her onto his lap  hugging her tight "Ritsu I promise I'll be better this time " he whispered into her shoulder and it warmed her heart to know he was serious and she pushed him away a little so she could turn on his lap to face their work

"I know. now lets finish this before the deadline" Ritsu giggled

* * *

* * *

   


Ritsu stood waiting as the sun set, Masamune had said she'd meet her there for their date as a reward for getting through hell week and Ritsu couldn't deny she was excited. 

Watching as the sky stained red she didn't see Masamune creep up behind her until he was lifting her off her feet making her squeal "Masamune!" she giggled once he put her down. 

"Ready to go?" Masamune chuckled and Ritsu nodded and Masamune lead her away through the town just aimlessly through the streets till they came across a spot with a beautiful view of the sunset

"Whoa, Taka- err Masamune this is beautiful" Ritsu gasp as she stepped up to the railing, Masamune stood behind her hands in his pockets "I remember we came here for your birthday when it snowed its so pretty in daylight too"

"I like it here," Masamune agreed. Ritsu looked back at him with a sweet smile.

"You know this kinda reminds me of a story my father told me" Ritsu started "It has a magical feel to it"

Masamune smirked "What was the story?"

"it was about a dragon" Masamune felt his heart stop "His name was Kalecgos, the king of Magic... well that's what my father told me. he supposedly enjoyed his magic and made some amazing spectacles when he was alive" Ritsu finished looking at the view once more. Masamune looked as well remembering the different light shows his father put on for him and his cousins for their birthdays. They never got old, he missed him more than ever.

"You don't see him as evil?" Masamune asked cautiously. She'd find out soother or later but he wanted to know her reaction when she did.

"Of course I don't" Ritsu smiled "there is nothing to say he did anything evil, people only think that cause Xavier does" Ritsu hummed and Masamune smiled. just when he thought he couldn't love her anymore she proved him wrong

Masamune opened his mouth to speak when a presence made themselves known. turning Masamune saw a person covered in a blood red glow as if cracks were running ever their body and Ritsu screamed at the unnatural look. "Ritsu stay close" Masamune whispered his eyes not leaving the puppet. the puppet seemed to be watching him back.

suddenly the puppet lunged at Masamune and out of reflex he held up a hand and Ice glittering in his palm as the puppet got frozen solid.


	5. The Spell Weaver part 2: Revealed

Masamune guided Ritsu away from the frozen puppet "Masamune what-?"

"Just move let's go" Masamune growled moving her away. once they got to Masamune's car they drove back to the apartment

"Masamune what the hell was that!" Ritsu demanded as he drove "that guy froze outta no where. because of you!" She added. Masamune stayed silent kicking himself for being so careless "Masamune talk to me"

"I'm sorry Ritsu but I can't" Masamune choked "Right now I don't know how" he added. Might as well be brutally honest about himself. It seemed to do the trick because Ritsu settled down enough to let him try get his thoughts together. This wasn't how he wanted to tell her, not from an attack but from him having the guts to actually tell her. once they were parked he rested his head on the staring wheel and tried to breath.

Ritsu's gaze softened "Masa-kun?" Ritsu cooed making said man jolt at the old nickname, his gaze flicking to her "I'm not mad I just don't know what's going on"

Masamune slipped his hand into Ritsu's trying to stable himself. This is new to him but he could do this "I don't know where to start, Ritsu'

"well, why don't you start at the beginning? like how long have you been able to do it?" Ritsu pressed.

Masamune looked at Ritsu with a smile "I've done it since I could remember. both my parents had a gift for magic, they favored a certain aspect and so did I"

"So they would have been close with Kalecgos!" Ritsu perked "Did you ever meet him?" Masamune smiled at her childlike behavior

"Kalecgos was my father" Masamune breathed and Ritsu gasped

"Really?" Ritsu asked "So that makes you the new King of magic" Ritsu murmured

"No not king, Aspect, we call ourselves dragon aspects" Masamune corrected and his body shifted, his hair grew waist length the tips turning electric blue, matching scales appeared scattered over his neck and glacier blue dragons eyes bore back at her. mesmerized Ritsu reached out running a finger over the scale gently before leaning forward to kiss him which he happily returned.

when she pulled away Masamune hadn't changed back "you look really pretty like this" Ritsu commented. Masamune laughed 

"Unfortunately I have to stay hidden so I cant stay like this" Masamune responded shifting back, his amber eyes glittering back happily

" you should stay like that when we're alone" Ritsu smiled. "It really suits you"

"I would hope so" Masamune chuckled

"So will you?" Ritsu pleaded and Masamune couldn't resist and nodded making Ritsu cheer happily as they climbed outta the car. Leading hey back to her apartment, the heat unbareable like it always was he pressed his hand to the wall and  it flashed a brilliant blue before becoming comfortable "Wow..." Masamune smirked shifting back into his real form as he followed Ritsu into her apartment. "What's this?" Ritsu asked as she reached for a green orb sitting on her couch

"Ritsu no-" Masamune sighed when ritsu touched the stone and caught her as she fell "Nozdormu I love you, uncle but youre a pain, Ysera better be nice"

* * *

* * *

 

Ritsu didn't know where she was but it seemed to be in some sort of library when she heard a voice she didn't recognize. turning to the sound she saw masamune, no older than eight struggling to what looks like casting a spell a couple stood off to the side trying to guide him "My little mage you're forcing it" Kalecgos cooed kneeling behind the boy "Close your eyes and feel the flow of the mana around you, dont try stop it, flow with it" He cooed. Ritsu giggled as the younger vision of her lover struggled till finally he was able to start a small fire in his hand and cheered

"Masamune was a promising mage, without the Magic aspect fueling it," a new voice called and she turned to see a huge green dragon and she backed up in fear.

"Ysera" Ritsu whimpered scared

"You have nothing to fear my child" Ysera cooed shifting to her human form "I am free from the corruption that once plagued me" Ritsu relaxed a little and they both turned to the memory "I watched my nephew practice till he dropped when he was younger,wanting to be as powerful as his parents... Jaina was an Ice mage, one to be feared as much as Kalecgos who favored Arcane. they were the top of their class so Masamune felt he had to be the same"

"He's your nephew?" Ritsu asked Ysera nodded 

"Not by blood but all Aspects are siblings in fate, we were raised as cousins till we got our powers, my daughter Misaki, will be his sister now as will the other children, please take care of him for us" Ysera pleaded "I've already failed my daughter"

"You dont have to worry Ysera" Ritsu smiled 

"Do me a favour once you have awoken- give this orb to my daughter, Masmaune will show you who she is, i wish to give her one last goodbye"

"Of course, you have my word" Ysera smile as suddenly she found herself waking up in her bed with Masamune stroking her hair beside her

"Have a good chat with Ysera?"

"How'd you know?"

"I'm the aspect of magic," Masamune answered "The orb is green meaning Ysera, gold is nozdormu, blue is my father, red is Alexstraza and black would have been netharion but he went crazy and thrall took over and raised his son"

"you were so cute when you were small, Ysera showed me" Ritsu giggled and Masamune huffed


	6. the Life Binder

Hiroki strolled into the hospital watching as all the sick gets tended to or is waiting to be seen. feeling the tug of fraying threads of life that demanded her attention she scowled. She couldn't fix it like she wanted to though, she couldn't be found, Misaki had already warned her that he was close. she entered her lover's ward she heard shouting and a small by collided with her legs. catching him before he fell Hiroki knelt to his level "Hey why you running in a hospital?" Hiroki asked softly pushing the boy's hair out of his face. Glancing up she saw Nowaki and tsumori running to catch up only to stop a distance away at hiroki's look

"Mr. doctor, told mama I wont make it" the boy suddenly sobbed. Hiroki frowned, he obviously over heard something he shouldn't have. keeping her focus on the boy trying to keep him calm she felt the thread of his life that kept him in this world was shortly due to break. it broke her heart.

"It's okay, maybe you can, maybe you have a small window" Hiroki cooed as she let the warmth of her magic fix that thread "Let me show you a trick" Hiroki drew a symbol "this trick makes you healthy and happy if you believe in it, do you believe it?" the boy nodded "then you'll be better in no time,so just let the doctors look after you" Hiroki soothed and the boy nodded letting tsumori take him back to his room

"That was amazing Hiro-san" Nowaki cheered

"Maybe next time don't tell the kid's parents within ear shot" Hiroki groused

"Sempai admitted he was a bit careless" Nowaki laughed uneasily "I'll go clock out" he added kissing her cheek.

* * *

* * *

After the long walk home Hiroki was relieved to finally be able to relax with Nowaki for the first time in a long time. She enjoyed feeling the pulse of his life force as her magic instinctively reached out to nurture the light she felt. it wasn't long though till that was interrupted. the pulse of magic was her only warning and the only reason she didn't react when the power cut and a puff of blue smoke in the dark living room lighting it up.

But her heart did drop.

it was too soon.

arcane servant stoop in the middle, its pale purple body transparent with specs of blue littered throughout the being's body. "Greetings" it spoke elegantly "I am the most trusted servant of the late Kalecgos"

Nowaki was up in an instant shielding Hiroki "N-Nowaki its ok" Hiroki stuttered 

"The Aspects are dead as they should be" Nowaki hissed.

"Nowaki-" Hiroki started fighting back tears.

"Miss Hiroki please leave this for me" the servant cut off "We both know Mr Nowaki does not believe that"

"Either way dealing with an aspect is dangerous i want nothing to do with that, im not risking-"

"Mr. Nowaki, i have a gift from Kalecgos himself, your fate is already decided to be involved with the aspects, especially should you remain with miss Hiroki. so i suggest for her well being accept it"

"Is that a threat?" Nowaki hissed.

"Nowaki" Hiroki called "Just do it so its over" she pressed. if it was kalecgos she had nothing to be worried about. Nowaki paused thinking it through then nodded holding out his hand for the gift unhappy.

the servant summoned a small blue orb and before hiroki could react it was in Nowaki's hand the blue spark running up nowaki's arm and he was falling to the floor.

"goddammit Kalecgos!" Hiroki hissed then glared at the laughing servant

 


	7. The Life Binder: Revealed

Nowaki cursed as he found himself in an endless haze of black waiting for something to happen. he was on his guard, he'd heard the stories about the aspects, his favourite had been the story of Alexstraza the life binder. she was known for her works in healing fields of injured soldiers. it broke his heart to know she had tried to attack a village with the aspect of time. he didnt want to believe the stories but what proof was there otherwise?

  _Alexstraza betrayed everyone_

_"_ Thats not even remotely true" a new voice called and Nowaki spun with a hiss seeing Kalecgos change to his human form "None of us are being givin any justice. that man that wrote the truth, hunts for my child, nieces and nephews as we speak how can you call him a saviour then"

"How can we be sure they dont have the same maddness you all have" Nowaki growled.

"Let me show you something" Kalecgos hummed and the scenery changed. Nowaki couldn't believe his eyes, Alexstraza stood before him with a young Hiroki crying. The tips of Hiroki's long brown hair were blood red as matching scales dusted her cheeks, and matching dragons eyes leaked tears down her face. he watched stunned as Alexstraza seemed to be consoling the crying girl over a dying rabbit giving her instructions. Hiroki nodded and did as she was told, the small animal glowing red and it seemed to get healthy once more and leaped out of her hands cheering up hiroki.

"What is this?"

"Your hiroki, is my niece, the new aspect of life, do you think they are still corrupted" Nowaki was stunned, but he felt like a weight was lifted off his shoulders 

"but what about you aspects what happened?"

"we were hunted down like animals, Ysera was the first to go, our deaths were the hardest on hiroki, being the aspect of life, she could feel when we died" Nowaki went silent. Every time he came home after losing a patient, she was already waiting for him ready to comfort him before he even told her the new. it made so much sense now. 

"But wasn't ysera corrupted just like neltharion?"

"they were corrputed by two different beings Neltharion was corrupted by the old gods. Ysera was corrupted by Xavier himself" Nowaki was shocked  "please look after my niece and give this orb to my son Masamune when you meet him"

"thank you Kalecgos, for this" the blue dragon smiled and before he knew it he was laying on his couch, Hiroki's angry voice filtering through the air the servants calm voice floating back

"May i remind you that you encouraged him to take it"

"Because i didn't know-"

"Hiro-san?" Nowaki called and she was at his side in a second 

"You ok?" Hiroki asked checking him over

"I know everything Hiro-san you dont have to hide" Nowaki said. Hiroki drew back only for Nowaki to grab her hands and bring them to his lips "and i mean the truth Hiro-san, Alexstraza would be proud of you" Hiroki bit her lip to stop herself from crying relieved that Nowaki had accepted her. "Can I see?"

Hiroki nodded and shifting into her more dragonic look. He ran his thumb over the ruby red scales, not flinching at the blood red dragon eyes staring back at him. it wasn't long till Hiroki caved bursting into tears as Nowaki held her close


	8. The Timeless one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kou's turn

Kou didnt know what exactly he was doing as he walked through Tokyo. News of his cousin's magic acting up had spread like wildfire through the streets. And he decided to get in the middle of it. People were gathering to see the spectacles that had been made by two of them. 

Kou arrived seeing the frozen man glowing red from within it's ice tomb. on the beach Misakis wild vines were beginning to rot. He knew what that meant. Xavier was on the hunt and who knew who would be next.  He sighed and walked through the streets again worry gnawing as his every thought. 

what if Xavier targeted Shouta, his magic wasn't exactly useful other than to escape then he'd be on the run for god knows how long. Sighing he walked the streets to head from his part time job. it was mundane, his brothers and sisters wouldn't really like the idea of him in public but even looking human he still drew eyes where ever he went. 

he wasnt sure what to do since he went on the run, at first to test his power from his father, he'd "accidentally" have some form of contact with people, seeing their fate,seeing who'd survive till the next day. now it was getting tiring. every bump, every brush he could see it and he just wanted it to stop. however he did find solace in his partner. her being one of the few his father sealed off from him. one of the many reasons he could be himself around shouta instead of feeling guilty cause they had only months or days to live.

walking through the streets kou looked around. he was going to visit his sister, but he didn't feel the motivation and decided to put it off for the day. Just as he looked across the street he saw a familiar face. Kisa Shouta had her hands in her pockets looking exhausted. He smiled as was about to call out when his heart stopped. out of no where someone bumped into her sending her into the busy street. "Kisa-san!" he cried and everything froze around them as Shouta fell to the ground inches in front of the car that would've hit her.

running over to her he scooped her up. "Yukina? what-" she looked around and her eyes went wide "What's going on?"

"We need to move you"

"Yukina, everything is frozen! how are you ok with this!" Kou said nothing as he carried her into the crowd and the second they were off the street and away from the scene life resumed around them as he placed her down "Yukina this is so freaky"

"well time is on our side" Kou laughed awkwardly

"That's not funny" shouta groused

"Come over?"

"Do I get an explaination?" She asked. Kou thought about playing dumb but she knew he knew what she was talking about 

"Yes, fine, but not till we get to my place ok?"

"better than nothing" Kisa shrugged


End file.
